Percy Jackson: A New Prophecy
by Sisters-Grimm
Summary: Years have passed since the new Prophecy was revealed to Percy and his friends; and all in the magicval realm have been lulled into a safe state that it will be foever until it comes true. They're all wrong; it's happening now. OC WARNING! R&R Please


**Rain****: So, yea….. Here I am… First story of mine… Okay I don't know what you expect me to do! I'm not bubbly like you and Ally, Emma.**

**Emma****: Aw Raindrop, you gotta say **_**something**_**!**

**Rain****: *Sigh* okay this is a story idea Emma and I are working together on because I'm a Greek Myths geek and she made me read the Percy Jackson series until I was as in love with it as she was. I know that Rick Riodoran is working on a new series- a spin off of the PJAO series -but Emma and I have a few OC and contemplated the New Prophecy until we think we found a rather good interpretation of it. **

**Emma****: Rain don't be so modest! This genius almost single-handedly managed to interpret the New Prophecy and base fourteen OC Demigods- not including the seven or more other OC -in a matter of three days!**

**Rain****: …And they wonder why I don't talk…. Anyways, after that hyperbole from my cousin, I have the first chapter written, and I'm hoping that getting it typed will help me get the others written and not just planned. Each chapter will be labeled with whose POV it is in; there are fourteen Demigods and five Satyrs. I'm not really intending to use the Satyr POVs so we should have about twenty eight chapters… Not including the one or two through Apollo's POV, so like thirty; hopefully. So, I don't own anything, just enjoy… And Review if you want…**

**Emma****: We **_**have **_**to work on your enthusiasm cousin…**

**Percy Jackson: A New Prophecy**

**Part One: Seven Half Bloods Shall Answer the Call**

**Chapter One: Ebony**

I didn't know he was the Sun God- or that his car was the Sun Chariot -when he kissed me. I mean how in the world was I supposed to guess that a seemingly normal guy- who just happened to be having car issues -was really the prestigious Sun God Apollo? I suppose that being a Demigod should have prepared me for the whole "things aren't always what they seem" thing.

Perhaps I should start over so I'm not being confusing. I was raised in Tulsa Oklahoma, where my father owns a flower and candy shop. He's always been a Casanova and a romantic of sorts; no wonder the Love Goddess took interest in him. That's another thing, I've always known I was Aphrodite's daughter; I mean if the monsters always attacking me wasn't a clue, then the being able to control emotions was my last clue. Dad told me all kinds of stories about my mother, and Greek Myths, while I was growing up. I remember sitting on his knee and listening to all the crazy- but true -tales of things I'd never seen.

The problem was, I knew that even compared to most Aphrodite girls I was different was well. My long black hair, big green eyes, and love for Punk style seemed off from other preppy Aphrodite girls Dad told me about. I was an outcast, even at school; no one wanted to talk to the weird girl who knew what you were feeling all the time. And no boy wanted to date the girl who was into thrash metal and black clothes. Not that I was interested in any boys, they were all too much trouble for my tastes; sure I saw them, and could appreciate a nice hot piece of hunk, but I was into a date with anyone.

When I turned fifteen, it got worse. Monsters became a daily part of my life and I was soon begging dad to send me to the Camp that I had been told so much about. He was hesitant- I was his "baby girl" after all -but he finally gave in. He sent me on the first train to New York; only to be stopped in Texas by a monster. I managed to escape the wreckage and call dad. He offered to come get me, or even wire money, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I had to get the Camp that I knew in my heart would be safe. It took me a year to get there, but I finally managed to get to New York. On the way, I ran into Apollo- who at the time I thought to be a misfortunate surfer with car trouble.

He was bent over the open hood of his vintage Mustang- which I would alter see shift into a Porsche -and swearing in ancient Greek. The engine was smoking and sputtering and I knew immediately he had run the water out on the fluids. I dropped my bag and yanked a water bottle from my side bag. I yanked my Avenge Seven Fold hoodie off and that left me in only my black t-shirt dress, torn black fishnet tights, and my combat ankle boots. I walked over and dumped water on the engine.

"You're over heatin' her, suga'," I said smoothly. A few more water dumps and the engine wasn't as smoking as it had been. I jiggled a few more wires and tubes aside and then wiped at the sweat on my forehead. I lifted my head up and smiled at the boy. He had deep blue eyes, sandy-blonde hair, and tanned skin. His eyes were watching me curiously as I worked and I wondered if I had smudged grease up my face again. Dad had taught me all about cars so this was nothing new." So long as you don't over heat her again y'all should be fine."

"Are you from Texas?" He asked suddenly. I hated how my spine got a shiver of delight at his smooth voice. The words finally sunk in and I glared at him.

"Bite your tongue sir, I am an Okie born and raised!" I said crossing my arms. I hated being mistaken for Texan. He gave me a curious look and a quirk of one brow, and I sighed." I was born and raised in Oklahoma, thank you very much. I am not a Texan any way shape or form!"

"You're fun," the boy chuckled. I blushed and closed the hood of the car wiping my hands on my jacket. I looked up to find those deep blue eyes boring into my own emerald ones." Thank you. Camp is that way, Daughter of Aphrodite; We will meet again soon Ebony…Thanks for fixing my Sun Chariot, by the way."

Then he did something I didn't see coming at all; he kissed me. Not a nice, peck on the cheek but a full on, smoldering, and had me dizzy kiss on the mouth. My lips were swollen from the contact and as he jumped over the hood of the car- now morphing into a Porsche -blowing me another kiss as he did. I felt like my face was on fire with blush and I was ready to yell at him for taking my first kiss.

"I'll see you soon," Apollo said. I was so flustered as he shot away I had nothing left to do but growl and walk off towards the Camp. I was muttering about crazy sun gods and annoying boys when the Phoenix came up on me. Now looking back I could probably blame Apollo for distracting me, but I didn't really want to. I should have noticed the twenty foot bird coming at me with flames and claws no matter how distracted I was.

"Duck!" A girl cried. I knew she wasn't naming a nearby mallard so I hit the deck and the bird shot over me. The girl had black and purple hair- I paused internally to think what an odd color this was and it matched her brilliant purple eyes -and she was wielding two bronze daggers." Well don't just lie there! Either fight or run!"

Now I am not usually a hot head; I don't normally jump into things without thinking or at least trying to get around fighting, but she had me mad; she was doubting that I could fight! I dragged my silver and bronze sword out of my bag- thanking my mother mentally for the magical bag -and stabbed the bird square in the chest as it flew back at me. Ashes fell all around and I wiped my hands happy with myself.

"There!" I said glaring at the girl. She burst into a fit of laughter and I glared harder." What in the name of the South is so damned funny?"

"Just never thought someone as small as you would be so tough," She giggled. She held her hand out to me," My name's Schuylar. You can call me Schuy, if you want. Welcome to Camp Half Blood. Let me show you around, not much to see that's interesting I'm afraid a lot of people are out for the school year."

Her voice had a remotely Southern twang to it; very much like my own but maybe a more Tennessee or Georgia twang against my own Okie one. I shrugged deciding if she saved me she couldn't be too bad. As I moved to take her hand, hoping she was a mismatched Aphrodite girl like me, I caught a taste of rage from behind me. The kind of rage that burned like flame. Flame; Phoenix! Oh god Phoenixes can be reborn from their ashes! The bird shot over me and at Schuylar; I felt my heart fall as the flames hit her entire right side. I stabbed the bird once more knowing that it wouldn't be reborn again, and ran to Schuylar's side. So recap: I got kissed by a Sun God, made it to camp, and the first friend I make gets hit by a Phoenix attack. My day is just going swell…

**Rain****: So that's chapter one. Up and pretty god for me who procrastinates like crazy. Emma has chapter two, and maybe three if my laptop dies again this week. So R&R if you like. I'll put a full OC list and descriptions up on the profile as soon as I get the chance. So, yeah…**

**Emma****: R&R OKAY?**

**Rain****: … What she said….**


End file.
